


Quiet Afternoon

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: Clint enjoys a quiet snowy afternoon.





	Quiet Afternoon

Clint stood at the window, a cup of coffee in his hand, and watched as the snow continued to fall. The kids had been out earlier playing to near exhaustion and they were now asleep, books and game controllers in their hands. Laura was curled up on the sofa the book she’d been trying to finish for a week now. Everything in the house was quiet save for the turning of the pages of Laura’s book. 

Setting his coffee down long enough to slip his coat on, Clint walked out on the front porch, shaking his head as Bandit, the cat, slipped past him. He walked to the end of the porch, figuring Bandit wouldn’t be out long once he got his feet in the snow. The steamed curled from his cup as he watched Bandit go down the steps, getting lost in the snow. He couldn’t help but laugh as Bandit began to jump through the deep snow, leaping and bounding around in the deepening snow. He watched as he ducked under a tree and then came bolting out to resume his leaping and bounding. 

Setting his cup down on the railing, Clint pulled his phone and took a few pictures because no one would ever believe him if he told them. Bandit had never wanted to be out in the snow before, no matter how many times the kids tried to get their dog-like cat to come out with them. Finally Bandit had enough of the snow and sauntered up the steps to the porch and patiently sat by the front door. Clint just shook his head, grabbed his mug and let himself and the cat inside. 

Shedding his coat, he headed to the kitchen to get a treat for the cat and refill his cup of coffee. The snow storm wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, so he made his way to the sofa and sank down on the sofa, shifting until he had his head in Laura’s lap. She caressed his head as she read only stopping long enough to turn a page. Clint sighed as he got drowsy, this was the perfect way to spend a quiet snowy afternoon.


End file.
